Small boats such as runabouts and fishing boats are well known. These boats will typically have a length on the order of about 12 to about 22 feet. Such boats are typically well appointed with features and in particular a variety of types and locations of seats. Many of the seats are designed to provide a variety of uses in a variety of locations. Examples of these seats may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,217, 5,136,963, 5,497,724 and 6,283,059. The seats or decks disclosed therein provide certain advantages along with certain disadvantages. It is noted that a seat may also function as a deck and a deck may also function as a seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,059 discloses a deck construction that is convertible to a seat. It uses a complex construction utilizing hinge pins and grooves for effecting movement and securement of one portion of the deck either in a deck forming position or a seat back position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,963 discloses a deck extension that is movable from a deck forming position to a stowed position over the stem of the boat. It utilizes a complex series of arms, pivots and hinges. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,217 discloses a stem seat that can be converted to a casting platform. It to uses a complex series of hinges and seat components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,724 discloses a boat construction having a jump seat with a cushion that can be used at one of two elevations to provide either seating or as a sun pad.
While such constructions are useful, they are complicated structures, large, cumbersome, expensive or lacking in versatility. Such constructions may also require complex movements to operate. Another problem with such structures is their retention in their various orientations. Some such seat structures utilizes the weight of the seat or deck portion solely as the means for retaining them in a selected orientation. Boats are often subjected to harsh rides in choppy water and if components of the boat and articles in the boat are not restrained, they are subjected to large and potentially damaging forces from the choppy rides.
There is thus a need for an improved seat construction wherein the seat may be securely stowed for periods of non use providing walking and standing deck portions and may be easily moved between a secure stowed position and a secure use position.